Barroso, Luís Roberto
Luís Roberto Barroso Especialidade Jurídica Direito Constitucional Origem Família Profissão Formação acadêmica Obras publicadas Ideologia/Partidos políticos Progressista Cargos públicos Religião Wikipédia Outros sites Frases Citações Constitucionalismo Luís Roberto Barroso conceitua constitucionalismo como, "em essência, limitação ao do poder e supremacia da lei" (BARROSO, 2010, p. 5, grifos nossos). Citação1: Constitucionalismo significa, em essência, limitação do poder e supremacia da lei (Estado de direito, rule of the law, Rechtsstaat). (BARROSO, 2011, p. 27). Citação2: Constitucionalismo significa, em essência, limitação do poder e supremacia da lei (Estado de direito, rule of law, Rechtsstaat). (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 110-111). Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162, grifos nossos). Citação: Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 184-185). Nota na página 184: Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa o princípio majoritário. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184). Neoconstitucionalismo ou Pós-positivismo Ao fim da Segunda Guerra, a ética e os valores começam a retornar ao Direito, inicialmente sob a forma de um ensaio de retorno ao Direito natural, depois na roupagem mais sofisticada do pós-positivismo. ... Nesse contexto, o pós-positivismo não surge com o ímpeto da desconstrução, mas como uma superação do conhecimento convencional. Ele inicia sua trajetória guardando deferência relativa ao ordenamento positivo, mas nele reintroduzindo as ideias de justiça e de legitimidade. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 248, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 270, grifos nossos). A doutrina pós-positivista se inspira na revalorização da razão prática, na teoria da justiça '''e na '''legitimação democrática. Nesse contexto, busca ir além da legalidade estrita, mas não despreza o direito posto; procura empreender uma leitura moral da Constituição e das leis, mas sem recorrer a categorias metafísicas. No conjunto de ideias ricas e heterogêneas que procuram abrigo nesse paradigma em construção, incluem-se a reentronização dos valores na interpretação jurídica, com o reconhecimento de normatividade aos princípios e de sua diferença qualitativa em relação às regras; a reabilitação da razão prática e da argumentação jurídica; a formação de uma nova hermenêutica; e o desenvolvimento de uma teoria dos direitos fundamentais edificada sobre a dignidade da pessoa humana. Nesse ambiente, promove-se uma reaproximação entre o Direito e a ética. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 248-249, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 271-272, grifos nossos). Essa constitucionalização do Direito, potencializada por algumas características associadas ao contexto filosófico do pós-positivismo - centralidade da ideia de dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, desenvolvimento da nova hermenêutica, normatividade dos princípios, abertura do sistema, teoria da argumentação -, tem tornado o debate jurídico atual extremamente rico e instigante. Nele têm-se colocado temas que definirão o futuro da Constituição, dentre os quais: o papel do Estado e suas potencialidades como agente de transformação e de promoção dos direitos fundamentais; a legitimidade da jurisdição constitucional e da judicialização '''do debate acerca de determinadas políticas publicas; a '''natureza substantiva ou procedimental da democracia e o conteúdo das normas constitucionais que a concretizam, para citar apenas alguns exemplos. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 87, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 109, grifos nossos). Definição de Princípio Luís Roberto Barroso (2010, pp. 170-171, grifos nossos): Princípios, como se sabe, caracterizam-se pela relativa indeterminação de seu conteúdo. Trazem em si, porém, um núcleo de sentido, em cujo âmbito funcionam como regras, prescrevendo objetivamente determinadas condutas. Para além desse núcleo, existe um espaço de conformação, cujo preenchimento e atribuído prioritariamente aos órgãos de deliberação majoritária, por força do princípio democrático. Aí não caberia mais ao Judiciário impor sua visão do que seria a concretização ideal de determinado princípio. (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 192-193, grifos nossos). Princípios têm sentido e alcance mínimos, um núcleo essencial, no qual se equiparam às regras. A partir de determinado ponto, no entanto, ingressa-se em um espaço de indeterminação, no qual a demarcação de seu conteúdo estará sujeita à concepção ideológica ou filosófica do intérprete. Essa característica dos princípios, aliás, é que permite que a norma se adapte, ao longo do tempo, a diferentes realidades, além de permitir a realização da vontade da maioria, inerente ao regime democrático. Há, portanto, um sentido mínimo, oponível a qualquer grupo que venha a exercer o poder, e também um espaço '''cujo conteúdo será preenchido pela deliberação democrática. (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 193, grifos nossos). Democracia - definição Democracia "em aproximação sumária, traduz-se em '''soberania popular '''e '''governo da maioria" (BARROSO, 2010, p. 89, grifos nossos). Citação: Democracia, por sua vez, em aproximação sumária, traduz-se em soberania popular e governo da maioria" (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111, grifos nossos). ... no tocante à democracia, é possível considerá-la em uma dimensão predominantemente formal, que inclui a ideia de governo da maioria e de respeito aos direitos individuais, frequentemente referidos como liberdades públicas - como as liberdades de expressão, de associação e de locomoção - realizáveis mediante abstenção ou cumprimento de deveres negativos pelo Estado. A democracia em sentido material, contudo, que dá alma ao Estado constitucional de direito, é, mais do que o governo da maioria, o''' governo para todos. Isso inclui não apenas as 'minorias '- raciais, religiosas, culturais -, mas também os grupos de menor expressão política, ainda que não minoritários, como as '''mulheres '''e, em muitos países, os '''pobres '''em geral. Para a realização da democracia nessa dimensão mais profunda, impõe-se ao Estado não apenas o respeito aos direitos individuais, mas igualmente a '''promoção de outros direitos fundamentais, de conteúdo social, necessários ao estabelecimento de patamares mínimos de igualdade material, sem a qual não existe vida digna nem é possível o desfrute efetivo da liberdade. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 41-42, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 63-64, grifos nossos). ... A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa o princípio majoritário. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184, grifos nossos). Sobre a regra da maioria: ... cabe à jurisdição constitucional efetuar esse controle e garantir que a deliberação majoritária observe o procedimento prescrito e não vulnere os consensos mínimos estabelecidos na Constituição. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 89) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111). A subsistência da polêmica e a busca constante de legitimação nas relações entre o constituinte e o legislador revelam um imperativo dos tempos modernos: o de harmonizar a existência de uma Constituição - e dos limites que ela impõe aos poderes ordinários - com a liberdade necessária as deliberações majoritárias, próprias do regime democrático. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 89) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111). Longe de serem conceitos antagônicos, portanto, constitucionalismo e democracia são fenômenos que se complementam e se apoiam mutuamente no Estado contemporâneo. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 91) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 113). Estado Democrático de Direito Luís Roberto Barroso (2010, p. 162-163, grifos nossos): Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo 'se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A 'democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente, uma tensão '''com o princípio democrático. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). Essa tensão pode ser superada, no entanto, pela percepção de que a democracia não se esgota na '''afirmação simplista da vontade majoritária, mas tem outros aspectos substantivos e procedimentais de observância obrigatória. Os limites materiais têm por finalidade, precisamente, retirar do poder de disposição das maiorias parlamentares elementos tidos como pressupostos ou condições indispensáveis ao funcionamento do Estado constitucional democrático. As cláusulas pétreas ou de intangibilidade são a expressão mais radical de autovinculação ou pré-compromisso, por via do qual a soberania popular limita o seu poder no futuro para proteger a democracia contra o efeito destrutivo das paixões, dos interesses e das tentações. Funcionam, assim, como a reserva moral mínima de um sistema constitucional. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 185, grifos nossos). Cláusulas Pétreas Como muitas vezes registrado, as Constituições não podem aspirar à perenidade do seu texto. Se não tiverem plasticidade diante de novas realidades e demandas sociais, sucumbirão ao tempo. Por essa razão, comportam mecanismos de mudança formal e informal, pressupostos de sua continuidade histórica. Nada obstante, para que haja sentido na sua preservação, uma Constituição deverá conservar a essência de sua identidade original, o núcleo de decisões políticas e de valores fundamentais que justificaram a sua criação. Essa identidade, também referida como o espírito da Constituição, é protegida pela existência de limites materiais ao poder de reforma, previstos de modo expresso em inúmeras Cartas. São as denominadas cláusulas de intangibilidade ou cláusulas pétreas, nas quais são inscritas as matérias que ficam fora do alcance do constituinte derivado. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 182, grifos nossos). Por exemplo: não é possível, por mera reforma constitucional, passar de um Estado liberal capitalista para uma economia planificada, com apropriação coletiva dos meios de produção. Ou, em determinados países, voltar a um regime de Estado unitário, sem autonomia para os Estados-membros; ou restabelecer a monarquia, substituindo o voto periódico no Chefe de Estado pela sucessão hereditária. Em todos esses exemplos, o fundamento da ordem constitucional, seu espírito, sua identidade, estaria sendo objeto de transformação. É legítimo que o constituinte originário - isto é, o povo - estabeleça limites ao constituinte derivado - isto á, aos representantes do povo -, de modo que alterações profundas e radicais exijam nova manifestação do titular da soberania: o povo, o constituinte originário. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184, grifo nosso). O segundo fundamento de legitimação das cláusulas pétreas e a defesa da democracia. No Estado constitucional de direito, diversos institutos se desenvolveram no exato ponte de Interseção entre constitucionalismo e democracia, exibindo a tensão que por vezes surge entre ambos. São exemplos dessa situação a rigidez constitucional - que exige maioria qualificada para aprovação de emendas - e os limites materiais ao poder de reforma. E, também, o controle de constitucionalidade - que permite à corte constitucional invalidar deliberações legislativas da maioria. Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente. uma tensão com o princípio democrático. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162-163) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). Na medida em que as cláusulas pétreas representem o núcleo de identidade e a reserva moral de uma dada ordem constitucional, devem elas ser imunes a possibilidade de reforma. Se o poder constituinte derivado puder alterar as regras acerca do seu próprio exercício, ele se toma onipotente, convertendo-se indevidamente em originário. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 165, grifo nosso) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 187, grifo nosso). Esse tipo de restrição a aprovação de emendas referentes a determinados objetos ou conteúdos vem desde a Constituição americana, de 1787, cujo art. 5º continha duas limitações materiais ao poder de reforma: não era possível proibir a importação de escravos antes de 1808 - comando que tangencia também as limitações temporais, referidas acima - e nenhum Estado poderia ser privado, sem seu consentimento, de sua igualdade de sufrágio no Senado. Por sua vez, a Constituição francesa de 1884 vedava que a forma republicana de governo fosse objeto de revisão. Sem embargo desses antecedentes, foi sobretudo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como reação aos modelos totalitários do nazismo e do fascismo, que a inclusão de limites materiais expressos nos textos constitucionais se generalizou. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160-161) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 182-183). Nessa linha, a Constituição italiana, de 1948, estabeleceu que a forma republicana de governo não poderia ser objeto de revisão. Contudo, a grande referência para o constitucionalismo contemporâneo, em tema de limitação material ao poder de reforma, foi a Lei Fundamental de Bonn, de 1949. Nela se previu, no art. 79.3, a vedação às modificações constitucionais que afetassem a Federação, a cooperação dos Estados-membros na legislação, a proteção da dignidade do homem e o Estado democrático e social. Apesar de a fórmula haver sido seguida por diferentes países, não é banal a justificação da imposição de uma restrição de caráter absoluto ao poder das maiorias políticas de reformarem a Constituição. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160-161) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). Segundo Barroso, há duas linhas de legitimação das cláusulas pétreas: a primeira é ligada à ideia de identidade constitucional; a segunda, à de defesa do Estado democrático. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). Barroso citando estudo de Pedro Vega (La reforma constitutional y la problematica del poder constituyente, 1999, p.145-246): "em 1980, de 142 constituições escritas vigentes no mundo, 38 (trinta e oito) faziam constar expressamente, nos seus dispositivos, normas referentes aos limites materiais". (Vega apud ''BARROSO, 2010, p. 160) ou (Vega ''apud BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). Direitos fundamentais “... apesar de o princípio do não-retrocesso social não estar explícito, assim como o direito de resistência e o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana (para alguns, questão controvertida), tem plena aplicabilidade, uma vez que é decorrente do sistema jurídico-constitucional, entende-se que se uma lei, ao regulamentar um mandamento constitucional, instituir determinado direito, ele se incorpora ao patrimônio jurídico da cidadania e não pode ser absolutamente suprimido.” (BARROSO, Luís Roberto. O direito constitucional e a efetividade de suas normas. 5. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Renovar, 2001. p. 158, grifos nossos). p. 64 O constitucionalismo democrático, ao final da primeira década do século XXI, ainda se debate com as complexidades da conciliação entre soberania popular e direitos fundamentais. Entre governo da maioria e vida digna e em liberdade para todos, em um ambiente de justiça, pluralismo e diversidade. Este continua a ser, ainda, um bom projeto para o milênio História Atenas é historicamente identificada como o primeiro grande precedente de limitação do poder político - governo de leis, e não de homens - e de participação dos cidadãos nos assuntos públicos. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 28). Dignidade p. 27 Em um Estado constitucional existem três ordens de limitação do poder. Em primeiro lugar, as limitações materiais: há valores básicos e direitos fundamentais que hão de ser sempre preservados, como a dignidade da pessoa humana, a justiça, a solidariedade e os direitos à liberdade de religião, de expressão, de associação. Em segundo lugar, há uma especifica estrutura orgânica exigível: as funções de legislar, administrar e julgar devem ser atribuídas a órgãos distintos e independentes, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, se controlem reciprocamente (checks and balancess)9. Por fim, há as limitações processuais: os p. 28 órgãos do poder devem agir não apenas com fundamento na lei, mas também observando o devido processo legal, que congrega regras tanto de caráter procedimental (contraditório, ampla defesa, inviolabilidade do domicílio, vedação de provas obtidas por meios ilícitos) como de natureza substantiva (racionalidade, razoabilidade-proporcionalidade, inteligibilidade). Na maior parte dos Estados ocidentais instituíram-se, ainda, mecanismos de controle de constitucionalidade das leis e dos atos do Poder Público. p. 57 Após a derrota na Segunda Guerra e os julgamentos do Tribunal de Nuremberg, foi promulgada a Lei Fundamental da República Federal da Alemanha, em 23 de maio de 1949, marcada pela reafirmação dos valores democráticos. A Constituição enuncia os direitos fundamentais logo em sua abertura, com foco nos tradicionais direitos de liberdade, como a inviolabilidade corporal, a liberdade de locomoção, de expressão e de consciência, dentre outros. O art. 1º diz respeito à proteção da dignidade da pessoa humana, considerada inviolável. Não há previsão clara de direitos sociais, mas a sua existência tem sido reco- p. 58 nhecida, sobretudo com base na cláusula do Estado Social125, aliada à eficácia irradiante dos direitos fundamentais e a teoria dos deveres de proteção126. p. 82 No caso brasileiro específico, a Carta de 1988 contém normas acerca da família47, da criança e adolescente48, da proteção do consumidor49, da função social da propriedade50. Além disso, os princípios constitucionais passam a condicionar a própria leitura e interpretação dos institutos de direito privado. A dignidade da pessoa humana assume sua dimensão transcendental e normativa. A Constituição já não é apenas o documento maior do direito público, mas o centro de todo o sistema jurídico, irradiando seus valores e conferindo-lhe unidade. p. 94 O problema ganha em complexidade quando há confronto entre o interesse público primário consubstanciado em uma meta coletiva e o interesse público primário que se realiza mediante a garantia de um direito fundamental. A liberdade de expressão pode colidir com a manutenção de padrões mínimos de ordem pública; o direito de propriedade pode colidir com o objetivo de se constituir um sistema justo e solidário no campo; a propriedade industrial pode significar um óbice a uma eficiente proteção da saúde: a justiça pode colidir com a segurança etc. Na solução desse tipo de colisão, o intérprete deverá observar, sobretudo, dois parâmetros: a dignidade humana e a razão pública. p. 95 O outro parâmetro fundamental para solucionar esse tipo de colisão é o princípio da dignidade humana77. Como se sabe, a dimensão mais nuclear desse princípio se sintetiza na máxima kantiana segundo a qual cada indivíduo deve ser tratado como um fim em si mesmo. Essa máxima, de corte antiutilitarista, pretende evitar que o ser humano seja reduzido a condição de meio para a realização de metas coletivas ou de outras metas individuais78. Assim, se determinada política representa a concretização de importante meta coletiva (como a garantia da segurança pública ou da saúde pública, por exemplo), mas implica a violação da dignidade humana de uma só pessoa, tal política deve ser preterida, como há muito reconhecem os publicistas comprometidos com o Estado de direito. p. 109 Essa constitucionalização do Direito, potencializada por algumas características associadas ao contexto filosófico do pós-positivismo - centralidade da ideia de dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, desenvolvimento da nova hermenêutica, normatividade dos princípios, abertura do sistema, teoria da argumentação -, tem tornado o debate jurídico atual extremamente rico e instigante p. 112 A Constituição de um Estado democrático tem duas funções principais. Em primeiro lugar, compete a ela veicular consensos mínimos, essenciais para a dignidade das pessoas e para o funcionamento do regime democrático, e que não devem poder ser afetados por maiorias políticas ocasionais40. p. 114 Democracia, direitos fundamentais. desenvolvimento econômico, justiça social e boa administração são algumas das principais promessas da modernidade. Estes os fins maiores do constitucionalismo democrático. inspirado pela dignidade da pessoa humana. pela ofen a de iguais oportunidades as pessoas, pelo respeito a diversidade e ao pluralismo45, e pelo projeto civilizatório de fazer de cada um o melhor que possa ser. p. 120 Modernamente, a reaproximação entre o Direito e a Ética, assim como a centralidade da dignidade da pessoa humana e dos direitos fundamentais, inspiram a percepção da existência de limites ao poder constituinte, a despeito das dificuldades teóricas que o tema suscita e das complexidades de sua efetivação. p. 125 d) Constituição alemã. A Lei Fundamental de Bonn desempenhou papel notável na superação do trauma do nazismo pelo povo alemão27. A atuação do p. 126 Tribunal Constitucional Federal foi fonte de uma jurisprudência rica e protetiva da dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, tomando-se referenda para inúmeros Estados que se reconstitucionalizaram após a Segunda Guerra Mundial p. 159 ... Conceitos como ordem pública, dignidade da pessoa humana ou igualdade poderão sofrer variação ao longo do tempo e produzir consequências jurídicas diversas. p. 183 ... a grande referência para o constitucionalismo contemporâneo, em tema de limitação material ao poder de reforma, foi a Lei Fundamental de Bonn, de 1949. Nela se previu, no art. 79.3, a vedação às modificações constitucionais que afetassem a Federação, a cooperação dos Estados-membros na legislação, a proteção da dignidade do homem e o Estado democrático e social68. Nota (p. 183): 68 Constituição alemã: "Art. 79.3: Não é permitida qualquer modificação desta Lei fundamental que afete a divisão da Federação em Estados, ou o princípio da cooperação dos Estados na legislação, ou os princípios consignados nos artigos 1 e 20". Assim estabelecem os dispositivos referidos: "Artigo 1 (Proteção da dignidade do homem). (1) A dignidade do homem é intangível. Respeitá-la e protegê-la é obrigação de todo o poder público. (2) O povo alemão reconhece, portanto, os direitos invioláveis e inalienáveis do homem como fundamentos de qualquer comunidade humana, da paz e da justiça no mundo. (3) Os direitos fundamentais a seguir discriminados constituem direito diretamente aplicável para os Poderes Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciário". "Artigo 20 (Princípios constitucionais - Direito de resistência). (1) A República Federal da Alemanha é um Estado Federal, democrático e social. (2) Todo o poder estatal dimana do povo. É exercido pelo povo por meio de eleições e votações e através de órgãos especiais dos Poderes Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciário. (3) O Poder Legislativo está vinculado à ordem constitucional; os Poderes Executivo e Judiciário obedecem à lei e ao direito. (4) Não havendo outra alternativa, todos os alemães têm o direito de resistência contra quem tentar subverter esta ordem". p. 201 A posição por nós defendida vem expressa a seguir e se socorre de um dos principais fundamentos do Estado constitucionial brasileiro: a dignidade da pessoa humana (CF, art. 1º, III). Esse princípio integra a identidade política, ética e jurídica da Constituição e, como consequência, não pode ser objeto de emenda tendente à sua abolição, por estar protegido por uma limitação material implícita ao poder de reforma. Pois bem: é a partir do núcleo essencial do princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana que se irradiam todos os direitos materialmente fundamentais122, que devem receber proteção Nota (p. 201): 122 A fundamentalidade formal resulta do fato de a Constituição haver positivado determinado direito como fundamental. por exemplo, por sua inclusão em determinado catálogo ou título, como faz a Constituição brasileira de 1988. A fundamentalidade material diz respeito ao conteúdo do direito, à sua essencialidade para a realização da dignidade humana. p. 202 máxima123, independentemente de sua posição formal, da geração a que pertencem e do tipo de prestação a que dão ensejo124. Diante disso, a moderna doutrina constitucional, sem desprezar o aspecto didático da classificação tradicional em gerações ou dimensões de direitos, procura justificar a exigibilidade de determinadas prestações e a intangibilidade de determinados direitos pelo poder reformador na sua essencialidade para assegurar uma vida digna. Com base em tal premissa, não são apenas os direitos individuais que constituem cláusulas pétreas, mas também as demais categorias de direitos constitucionais, na medida em que sejam dotados de fundamentalidade material. Tome-se o exemplo dos direitos sociais. A doutrina contemporânea desenvolveu o conceito de mínimo existencial123, que expressa o conjunto de condições materiais essenciais e elementares cuja presença é pressuposto da dignidade para qualquer pessoa. Se alguém viver abaixo daquele patamar, o mandamento constitucionaI estará sendo desrespeitado126. Ora bem: esses direitos sociais Notas (p. 202) 123 v. José Carlos Vieira de Andrade. Os direitos fundamentais na Constituição portuguesa de 1976. 1998, p. 102: "Realmente, o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana está na base de todos os direitos constitucionalmente consagrados, quer dos direitos e liberdades tradicionais, quer dos direitos de participação política, quer dos diretos dos trabalhadores e direitos a prestações sociais". Na mesma linha, Ingo Wolfgang Sarlet, Dignidade da pessoa humana e direitos fundamentais, 2006, p. 84: "Em suma, o que se pretende sustentar de modo mais enfático é que a dignidade da pessoa humana, na condição de valor (e princípio normativo) fundamental que 'atrai o conteúdo de todos os direltos fundamentais' (José Afonso da Silva), exige e pressupõe o reconhecimento e proteção dos direitos fundamentais de todas as dimensões (ou gerações, se assim preferimos)". ... 126 V. Ana Paula de Barcellos, A eficácia jurídica dos princípios constitucionais: o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana, 2002, p. 305: "Esse núcleo, no tocante aos elementos materiais da dignidade, é eomposto pelo mínimo existencial, que consiste em um conjunto de prestações mínimas sem as quais se poderá afirmar que o indivíduo se encontra em situação de indignidade. ( ... ) Uma proposta de concretização do mínimo existencial, tendo em conta a ordem constitucional brasileira, deverá incluir os direitos a educação fundamental, à saúde básica, à assistência no caso de necessidade e ao acesso à justiça. p. 203 fundamentais são protegidos contra eventual pretensão de supressão pelo poder reformador. Também em relação aos direitos políticos, certas posições jurídicas ligadas à liberdade e à participação do individuo na esfera pública são imunes à ação do constituinte derivado. E mesmo os direitos difusos, como alguns aspectos da proteção ambiental, são fundamentais, por estarem direta e imediatamente ligados a preservação da vida127. Em suma: não apenas as direitos individuais, mas também os direitos fundamentais materiais como um todo estão protegidos em face do constituinte reformador ou de segundo grau. Alguns exemplos: o direito social à educação fundamental gratuita (CF, art. 208, I), o direito político a não alteração das regras do processo eleitoral a menos de um ano do pleito (CF, art. 16)128 ou o direito difuso de acesso à água potável ou ao ar respirável (CF. art. 225). Há outras linhas complementares ou paralelas de justificação da fundamentalidade material de determinados direitos que não recorrem ao princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana. Assim, por exemplo, existem autores que associam a ideia de mínimo existencial à de condições para o exercício da liberdade. Nessa perspectiva, os direitos sociais não são em si direitos fundamentais, salvo na medida em que indispensáveis para o desfrute do direito a liber- p. 204 dade este sim de natureza fundamental129. Por essa vertente de pensamento, sendo a liberdade um direito individual. o fundamento jurídico da limitação ao poder de reforma é expresso, nos termos do art. 60, § 42, IV. Outros. autores, ligados à teoria da democracia deliberativa, sustentam serem matenalmente fundamentais os direitos que configuram "condições para a cooperação na deliberação democrática", categoria que abarca diferentes aspectos e concretizações da liberdade e da igualdade130. Nesse caso, a limitação material ao constituinte derivado é implícita, decorrente do princípio do Estado democrático de direito (CF, art. 1º, caput). p. 271 A doutrina pós-positivista se inspira na revalorização da razão prática12, na teoria da justiça e na legitimação democrática. Nesse contexto, busca ir além da legalidade estrita, mas não despreza o direito posto; procura empreender uma leitura moral da Constituição e das leis, mas sem recorrer a categorias metafísicas. No conjunto de ideias ricas e heterogêneas que procuram abrigo nesse paradigma em construção, incluem-se a reentronização dos valores na interpretação jurídica, com o reconhecimento de normatividade aos princípios e de sua diferença qualitativa em relação às regras; a reabilitação da razão prática e da argumentação jurídica; a formação de uma nova hermenêutica; e odesenvolvimento de uma teoria dos direitos fundamentais edificada sobre a p. 272 dignidade da pessoa humana. Nesse ambiente, promove-se uma reaproximação entre o Direito e a ética13. O novo direito constitucional ou neoconstitucionalismo é'', em parte, produto desse reencontro entre a ciência jurídica e a filosofia do Direito. Para poderem beneficiar-se do amplo instrumental do Direito, migrando do plano ético para o hundo jurídico, os valores morais compartilhados por toda a comunidade, eu dado momento e lugar, materializam-se em princípios, que passam a estar abrigados na Constituição, explícita ou implicitamente. Alguns nela já se inscreviam de longa data, como a liberdade e a igualdade, sem embargo da evolução constante de seus significados. Outros, conquanto clássicos, sofreram releituras e revelaram novas sutilezas, como a democracia, a República e a Separação de Poderes. Houve, ainda, princípios cujas potencialidades só foram desenvolvidas mais recentemente, como o da dignidade da pessoa humana e o da razoabilidade. Por sua importância e alcance prático na atualidade jurídica, faz-se breve registro acerca de cada um deles. '''1 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana' A dignidade da pessoa humana é o valor e o princípio subjacente ao grande mandamento, de origem religiosa, do respeito ao próximo. ''Todas as pessoas são iguais e têm direito a tratamento igualmente digno. A dignidade da pessoa humana é ideia que informa, na filosofia, o ''imperativo categórico ''kantiano, dando origem a proposições éticas superadoras do utilitarismo: a) uma pessoa deve agir como se a máxima da sua conduta pudesse transformar-se em uma lei universal; b) cada indivíduo deve ser tratado como um fim em si mesmo, e não como um meio para realização de metas coletivas ou de outras metas individuais14. As coisas têm preço; as pessoas têm dignidade15. Do ponto de vista moral, ''ser ''é muito mais do que ''ter. p. 273 A transposição do princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana dos planos religioso e ético para o domínio do Direito não é uma tarefa singela. Logo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, passou ele a figurar em documentos internacionais, como a Declaração dos Direitos Humanos (1948), e em Constituições como a italiana (1947), a alemã (1949), a portuguesa (1976) e a espanhola (1978). Na Constituição brasileira de 1988 vem previsto no art. 1º, III, como um dos fundamentos da República. A dignidade da pessoa humana está na origem dos direitos materialmente fundamentais e representa o núcleo essencial de cada um deles, assim os individuais como os políticos e os sociais16. O princípio tem sido objeto, no Brasil e no mundo, de intensa elaboração doutrinária e de busca de maior densidade jurídica. Procura-se estabelecer os contornos de uma objetividade possível, apta a prover racionalidade e controlabilidade à sua utilização nas decisões judiciais17. Nota 16: ... ... Vejam-se dois excertos representativos do entendimento dominante: José Carlos Vieira de Andrade, Os direitos fundamentais na Constituição portuguesa, ''1998, p. 102: "O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana está na base de todos os direitos constitucionalmente consagrados, quer dos direitos e liberdades tradicionais, quer dos direitos de participação política, quer dos direitos dos trabalhadores e direitos a prestações sociais"; e Daniel Sarmento, ''A ponderação de interesses na Constituição brasileira, 2000, p. 59-60: "O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana representa o epicentro axiológico da ordem constitucional, irradiando efeitos sobre todo o ordenamento jurídico e balizando não apenas os atos estatais, mas também toda a miríade de relações privadas que se desenvolvem no seio da sociedade civil e do mercado". p. 274 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana identifica um espaço de integridade moral a ser assegurado a todas as pessoas por sua só existência no mundo. É um respeito à criação, independente da crença que se professe quanto à sua origem. A dignidade relaciona-se tanto com a liberdade e valores do espírito como com as condições materiais de subsistência. O desrespeito a esse princípio terá sido um dos estigmas do século que se encerrou e a luta por sua afirmação, um símbolo do novo tempo18. Ele representa a superação da intolerância, da discriminação, da exclusão, da violência, da incapacidade de aceitar o outro, o diferente, na plenitude de sua liberdade de ser, pensar e criar19. ... p. 275 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana expressa um conjunto de valores civilizatórios que se pode considerar incorporado ao patrimônio da humanidade, sem prejuízo da persistência de violações cotidianas ao seu conteúdo. Dele se extrai o sentido mais nuclear dos direitos fundamentais, para tutela da liberdade, da igualdade e para a promoção da justiça. No seu âmbito se inclui a proteção ao mínimo existencial, locução que identifica o conjunto de bens e utilidades básicas para a subsistência física e indispensável ao desfrute dos direitos em geral. Aquém daquele patamar, ainda quando haja sobrevivência, não há dignidade. O elenco de prestações que compõe o mínimo existencial comporta variações conforme a visão subjetiva de quem o elabore, mas parece haver razoável consenso de que inclui: renda mínima21, saúde básica e educação fundamental. Há ainda um elemento instrumental, que é o acesso à justiça, indispensável para a exigibilidade dos direitos22. ... Referências BARROSO, Luís Roberto. Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo: os conceitos fundamentais e a construção do novo modelo. 2. ed. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2010. xxii, 453 p. ISBN 9788502091269. (Número de Chamada: 341.2 B95) BARROSO, Luís Roberto. Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo: os conceitos fundamentais e a construção do novo modelo. 3. ed. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2011. 505 p. ISBN 9788502133600. (Número de Chamada: 341.2 B95) BARROSO, Luís Roberto. O direito constitucional e a efetividade de suas normas. 5. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Renovar, 2001. (VER) Notas Voltar voltar para Doutrinadores de Direito Categoria:Doutrinadores de Direito Categoria:Doutrinadores de Direito Constitucional